


Meetups

by sunakitasupremacist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: How Do I Tag, Kenma is oblivious, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Pining Miya Osamu, osaken is the main ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunakitasupremacist/pseuds/sunakitasupremacist
Summary: Osamu just wants kenma's love i guess`this fic was inspired by that one osaken fic which was like a love triangle it was called locksmith somethingi write the a first grader help.pretend this doesn't exist and i didn't write it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 6





	Meetups

Hinata was a close friend, one of the only friends he had other than the Nekoma team and that was because Kenma’s not very social. So when he invited him to meet his other friends he got sorta scared. Hee just wanted to stay home that day, but ofcourse Kuroo had to drag him out because ‘you could make new friends’ or ‘it’s a chance to get to socialize’ or something like that he wasn’t listening to him. All he wanted was to stay in.

“Do I have to go?” 

He groaned out.

“Yes now hurry up and get in!”

Kenma walked slowly towards the car. Taking tiny steps. He eventually getting in the car. Seeing his house disappear slowly as they drove off. Kuroo was babbling something about how pretty Akaashi is and wondering if he was gonna be there again he wasn’t listening he just didn’t care but he was hoping not he didn’t want Kuroo staying with him he might embarrass him. 

Finally arriving at his destination. It was a fastfood restaurant. Kenma didn’t mind fastfood but it wasn’t his favorite. They were all there, and by all, he meant all the Karasuno first years, Bokuto and Akaashi from Fukurodani The Miya twins, and Suna Rintaro from Inarizaki. He looked up at Kuroo anxiously giving him a ‘take me home’ look but Kuroo laughed it off. He guessed that meant Kuroo was staying. Atleast he had his switch with him.

Kenma sat next to the quieter Miya who didn’t seem loud like Atsumu. Osamu was just looking at him play his game he could see him through the corner of his eye. 

“Hey”

Said Osamu which startled Kenma a bit. He gave him a small hum in response. 

“What game is that?”

“Animal Crossing”

He responded quietly. The grey hair boy was leaning in closer to get a better look. It made Kenma uncomfortable but he didn’t say anything. He felt him breathing on his neck. It sent shivers down his spine and not in a good way. Luckily for him showing was calling him over to where he was sitting with the other Miya and Akaashi.

He could tell Osamu was looking at him. He went to Kuroo and hid behind him for the rest of his time there.

A few hours later Kenma and Kuroo were the first ones out. Kenma was happy, he finally got to go home and rest for a little bit.

“Hey Kenma, why was that one Miya looking at you like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you were his favorite food”

Now that made him uncomfortable but he just shrugged.

“Are you two friends or something”

“No, I think he was just interesting and what I was playing”

“I was hoping you made a new friend”

Kuroo chuckled. It felt like it got colder so Kenma tried to walk faster to the car. When they made it Kuroo just drove off.

**Author's Note:**

> I have learned grammarly sucks ass and this is my first time writing so enjoy and laugh at me


End file.
